


the night creatures and the day creatures

by Enderman21



Category: Homestuck, Supernatural, night - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderman21/pseuds/Enderman21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>same characters</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolfieBlackBlood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieBlackBlood/gifts).



why does my life have to be like this I thought as I walked down the hallway of the school for dark mythical creatures. Why can’t us night creatures be friends with the day creatures? It used to be we got along now we are enemies. It was 3 years since I saw notch and rainbow dash and the main 6. We were in the same school until 2 guys named Mr.Nightler (Night creacher)(a centaur) and Mr.Dayler (Day creacher)(a unicorn) came and threatened us that the night creatures should stay away from the day creatures. And if we don’t there will be trouble. Skella, Herobrine ( notch’s brother) Rainbow dash, notch, pinkie pie, fluttershy, twilight, rarity,applejack, derpy, lyra And I found out the next day and we told eachother no matter what we will still be friends. Now the only time Skella and I see them is when the 2 groups meet to remind us of what will happen if we are caught being with each other.

“Hey Middnight, what’s wrong.” I was surprised by my bestest friend Skella bonyer. 

“Oh Hi. Nothings wrong just thinking about how I miss notch, Rainbow dash and the rest of my day creatures. Thats all.” I said. I knew Skella would understand.

“Oh. I miss them too. We will see them tomorrow, Remember we have to meet for the reminding of what will happen if we get caught being together.” Skella reminded me.

“Oh I totally forgot.” I said. 

“Come on we need to get to our next classes.” She said. 

“Okay” I said and thought of the life we had before they came to tell us that. I wish they would of have not come and said that. It sucks like hell. I thought as Skella walked to my locker with me so I can grab my books.

Chapter 2 : The planning of a new relationship. 

“Now class” Said Mr.Discord the draconequus “Take out your disharmony and insanity books and go to page 29.” I was in Mr.Discord’s disharmony and insanity class learning the elements of disharmony and elements of insanity. “Now who can tell me what the elements of disharmony does to your personality? Middnight.” He asked. 

Shit.He probably noticed I was not paying attention I thought. 

“Well Miss.Middnightbella crystalbone what is it?” He said. 

“Um...if you are a night creature the elements of disharmony will make you have more powerful powers and if you are a day creature it will make them act totally different from what they should act like. It would bring total chaos. ” I said trying to seem like I was paying attention. 

“Good job Middnight.” He said and babbled on. Damn. That was close. I thought and listened to him talk about the Elements of insanity .

“Now I know you all know what the elements of Insanity are. What do they do to night or day creacher if we or they wear it?” He asked.

Emma werewolf raised her hand/paw. She is a good friend of mine and a very good artist. She wants to become an illustrator. Even though people call her popular( because she can draw and her abilities are awesome) and too cool to sit with anyone else instead of listening to the cool girls (lilly lexter the enderman for example) she sits with Herobrine, Skella and I. She also had a very good day creacher friend named Lyra Heartstrings. They both want to be normal humans not what they are. They used to meet in the old black haunted library and study books about anthropology and miners. 

“Yes Emma Werewolf.” Mr.D said.

“The Elements of insanity are mythical gems that when you wear them they will possess you with a dark, very hated by the day creatures and powerful spirit called darkaman and when you take the elements off the spirit will get out of you but will stay with you to help you go against day creatures.” She said.

When I saw her face I wondered what she was thinking so I used my mine reader power and read her mind ‘ Oh that hurt. I did not want to say that but I had to. I miss lyra. Wonder if she misses me too’ She thought. 

Wow, I thought, I never knew she missed her that much. The bell rang for lunch. “Hey Middnightbella, Sorry, Middnight can I tell you, Herobrine and skella something?” Emma asked as we walk down to the cafeteria.

“Yeah sure Emma, I will tell Herobrine and Skella.” I said. She sometimes she calls me Middnightbella, my real name. She thinks it is a beautiful name for an all type of monsters, mythical animals, creatures, and all those evil and non evil creatures. Even the 2 schools for evil and nice creatures had to decide what school I should go to. Then finally they decided I should take a test to see if I was more evil than good or vise versa. And then they made me go to both schools for a day to see what school I would fit in to and both the test and the schools showed that I’m evil and should go to The school for dark and powerful mythical creatures. Try finding my type of creature in the book of mythical creatures. You won’t. 

“Thanks alot Middnight . See you then” She said and turned into a wolf and ran off.

“So what’s a young human doing in a place like this? And what’s with those wings on your back? Are you part bird?” A girl asked as she walked towards me.

“Well My name is Middnight raven but you can call me Middnight. I am part every single night creature and the bad part is I am also a little part uh.. i can’t tell you.” I said to the stranger.

“Every creature huh? Sounds pretty weird. But that’s what we get here for letting a mutt in from outdoors, and part what? I won’t tell. Cross my non-existent heart.” She said.

“Well my dad is an angel. so he is a day creature but my mom is a centaur. I feel weird here. I am kinda new. I moved here 2 months ago.” I said. 

“Really? Two different creatures created this monstrosity of a human girl with wings and large ears? How strange...” She whispered, smirking as she went to feel at my wings.

“Hope you don’t mind, I just… Thought I could… Since they’re just there, and you don’t seem to be doing anything about me touching them.” She said feeling my wings. In my head I wanted to scream but I did not.

“Well, I am used to it. I am probably moving to a new school soon. Every school I went to I get picked on.” I said looking down.

“Really? But, you’re so pretty. Why on Alternia would anyone make fun of you? I think you’re beautiful.” She said smerking.

“Well, I kinda have trust issues. My last friends said they will keep something a secret but NOOOO. They had to tell.” I said moving my hands.

“Such a shame a beautiful mutt would have to leave this pathetic excuse for a school. I could’ve used- I mean- we could’ve been friends.” She sighed and looked away, then back at me who was around 2-3 inches smaller than she was, and started playing with my hair.

“You have beautiful locks. It’s a shame someone would tell your secret to some undeserving cretin.” she replied

“I kinda want to stay. I think you are really Kewl. Sorry I mean cool. See, I have problems with my speech. I am part werecat also. Well nice seeing you umm…. what’s you name?” I asked

“I go by many, many names, but the thing I’ve been called most often is either Meenah, or Eris. Your choice.” She said, her smile beginning to show. I liked that.

“I will call you Eris. So see you later Eris.” I said turning around and transformed into a Merghost heading supposedly to lunch or was it class. But I was actually skipping my next class to see my new boyfriend/werewolf Herobrine.

Of course I thought She always does that. As I was walking to my locker I was surprised to see Skella and Herobrine was waiting at my locker. I wonder why they are here already.Normally it takes them along time to meet me at my locker. I thought. 

“Hey Guys! What’s up?” I ask uncertain on what they will say.

“Hey Middnight, Herobrine and I got out of Dr.Sombra’s fighting class early today. He had to leave because Mr.Pedro called him down because Mrs.Sombra just had a baby girl! and Herobrine, I believe, has to tell you something. Well see you 2 at lunch.” Skella said and ran off.

“Well Herobrine, You need to tell me something?” I ask. Please be it that he wants me to hang out I thought. 

“Well Middnightbella.”  
‘of course.’ I thought   
“Sorry, Middnight, I read your mind on accident because I was looking at you for a long time because you look pretty today”   
Wait did he call me pretty!?! Now I am curious. I thought.  
“but thats not it. It is… Umm.. how do I put this. I like you and I was wondering….” He stammered

“Well! What is it?” I asked Impatiently. “We need to get to lunch.” I said.

“Well I like you and I told myself She won’t like a guy thats brother is a day creature but still. Middnight would you go out with me?” He asked.

I was screaming In my head YES! I wanted you to ask me that all of my life but I said calmly “Yes. I would love to go out with you.” 

“ Fhew. I thought you would say no. Cool. Well see you at lunch” He said and flew away.

Well, I thought, that was awesome better hurry. I quickly teleported myself to the lunch room to the table I sit at and opened my lunch.

“So. Emma what is it you wanted to tell us?” Herobrine said. He was eating bone meal and brain spaghetti. 

“Yeah. I want to stop this separation going on between us and the day creatures. I think I have a way we can skip school. Middnight do you still know that spell to talk to Rainbow Dash?” She asked me.

“Yeah I think I can get a hold of her.” I said thinking back when I called her last. It was last year I called her to tell about my breakup with skeller. 

“And Skella can you see if you can talk to Notch and tell him we will meet them in the old library?” She asked skella.

“Sure thing!” Skella said happily. 

“And herobrine you need to tell all of our teachers we are going on vacation.” Emma told Herobrine. 

“Sure!” Herobrine said and then I saw him looking at me then turned away blushing.

He is sooo dreamy. I thought.

“Excuse me for the announcement but all afternoon classes are canceled. You will all go home.” The office monster said. 

“Yes we can call them tonight.” I said. 

“Yeah great Idea Middnight Lets do that!” Emma said.

“Middnight, time to go!” My mother Blue angel said.

“OKAY MOM” I yelled. “Well see you guys later.” I added

“Ok Middnight.” Herobrine said.

Then he did something weird. He picked me up and kissed me on the lips! On the lips! I did not know what to say! “Oh uh… thanks for the kiss” I said

“Well I couldn't just stare at you without kissing you.” He said. 

“Well I need to go now.” I said. I can’t believe he kissed me. We only dated for 2 hrs! Well I will tell Rainbow Dash tonight. She won’t believe what I will tell her . I thought as I walked to the ender limousine. My family is very rich. All thanks to me singing and doing the survival games and don’t forget my dad and mom doing plays and acting. Mom was the jabberjays in the hunger games and dad was the mutts in the games too. 

“Hello?” A female voice said on the phone. 

“Hey Rainbow dash, It’s Middnightbella.” I said to Rainbow Dash later that night.

“Hey Middnight what’s up?” She said realizing my voice.

“Remember the last time we saw each other we talked about how we hate being told to stay away from each other?” I said.

“Yeah Why?” She asked.

“Well Emma, Herobrine, Skella and I want to end this separation. Could we meet at the old library? Pass this on to our other friends.” I explained.

“Yeah I will tell them. What time will we meet?” she asked

“Well I was thinking tomorrow. Oh also guess who asked me out on a date?” I added

“Who?” Rainbow asked.

“Herobrine!!!!! Can’t you believe it! he asked me to date him. And get this when I was leaving he Kissed me!” I said and then their was a long scream.

“Ohmigosh, Ohmigosh, Ohmigosh!!! He Kissed you!!!! Wow he kissed you!” Rainbow was screaming. Then she said Notch wants to talk to me.

“Oh ok.” I said then there was shuffling around then a male voice talked into the phone.

“Hey Middnight. I guess my brother was right all along. He was jealous when you dated Skeller but after he dumped you he was sorry that you had to go through that.” Notch said.

“I knew we weren't staying together for long. But then he kissed me one last time and said he wanted a popular girl.” I said feeling like I was going to cry. A tear ran down my face. “Well, I got to go and do homework.” I added.

“Ok See you tomorrow then” He said and hung up.

And a good thing too then I started crying. Then there was a knock on my door. “Come in.” I said trying to hide my tears.

“Hey Middnight, herobrine is here” My Mom said.

“Ok mom.” I said. “Hey Herobrine.” I said as he came it.

“Hey Your mom called me and said you were crying. What is wrong?” He asked.

“Oh. I was just talking to your brother.” I said still trying to hide my tears. 

“Middnight, please tell me what’s wrong.” He said trying so hard to make me happy.

So I just started crying and explained how sad and heartbroken I feel and how I want to stay with him and then after I explained everything he said-

“Don’t worry. I am here and will never leave you. I love you and will be by your side at all times” Then he picked me up and whispered “Do you want to kiss?” 

“Yeah.” I said. Then he slowly came to me and closed his eyes and leaned into kiss. I leaned in and we kissed until we were startled by the ring of my dark Iphone. 

“Hello? Middnighbella speaking.” I said on the phone.

“HI! It’s Pinkie Pie! Can you bring your bathing suit Saturday? I am having a awesome pool party and sleepover. All of our friends are coming. Can you tell Herobrine?” Pinkie Pie said in her happy party voice. 

“Yeah. How about you tell him. He is at my home.” I said. “Herobrine, Pinkie Pie wants to talk to you.” I added.

“Ok.” He said as I handed the phone to him.

“Hello? Hey pinkie what’s up. uh hu. yeah. ok cool. what? no. maybe but… really our own room just me and her” He looked at me. “ bring what?!?!?!? Why? she won’t want to” Again he looked at me. 

Why is he looking at me like that. I thought.

“ Yeah fine. Thanks for the invitation Pinkie Pie well see you later.Ok. yeah bye.” He said and hung up.

“Why were you kept looking at me for?” I asked.

“Oh Pinkie was being Pinkie. So I can’t wait until the party Saturday.” He said.

I just started crying when I thought of what they were saying. “What’s wrong? Did I say something wrong?” He asked. I sensed he was getting worried. 

“No” I said as he came over and whipped my tears. “It is just my last boyfriend said we will get married but then he said he wanted to date a more popular girl like lilly or lexi and he picked lilly.” I said choking to get the words out.

“Well he is a pain in the butt. How about tomorrow we walk together to Mrs.Carnamal shapeshifting class and annonce us dating to the whole class. And then after class we rub it in skeller and Lilly’s face.” He said.

I can tell he is trying to make me feel better. So I leaned in and kissed him on the lips and then he put his hands on my face and then he moved his hands to my waist and pulled me in. We kept that position until my mom came in to tell us that herobrine’s mom was there.  
“Well. See you tomorrow Middnight.” He said and gave me a kiss on my cheek and left. Just then my sister diamondbone came in through the doorway. By the look on her face she was probably was invisible and snuck in my room when herobrine had came in and saw the whole thing. The kissing and the whole episode of me crying and then more kissing. 

“Whatcha doing?” She asked.

“Did you see me do that?” I asked ready to explode. Literally! 

“Do what? The Kissing or the whole crying thing?” She said innocently. 

“Both! Why were you in my room in the first place?” I asked getting more mad by the second.

“Oh no reason. I heard mom say herobrine was here so I decided to see if you two were going to be naughty. But I guess Mom lets you kiss. It’s fine with me. Just don’t get too close.” She said and walked out of my room taking my dark Ipod 5 gen.

“MOOOOOOOOM DIAMOND WAS IN MY ROOM AND STOLE MY IPOD!!!!” I yelled.

“Diamond get sissy the Ipod back right now or else no playdate with minni” Mom yelled from the kitchen. Minni is my sister’s best friend. She is part skeleton part moth. So she is a skeletonmoth.

“FINE MOM!” She said and gave me the Ipod back. 

 

 

Chapter 3: The meeting for the “Rebels”

OMG! I can’t believe it! They rescheduled the meeting for in 3 weeks! That will give us enough time to plan our way to stop the separation. What a relief. I should call skella because she was not at school. But I will call her during lunch.

“Hello?” She said sickly from the other end of the phone.

“Hey skella” I said. “Guess what. the meeting is canceled until in 3 weeks because of something. They did not say why but it probably because they might have to make it harder for us to see them.” I added.

“Oh.( Coughs) Ok. Hey what is our homework from Mrs.C’s Changeling's class?” She asked.

“I don’t know. We are at lunch right now. Thats our next class.” I told her. “I promise I will teleport your homework to you. I will even Middnightbella promise. When I make a Middnighbella promise I keep it.” I said doing the motions. “Cross my heart hope to kill stick a sword in my eye.” I told her over the phone.

“(sneeze) Ok. I will count on you” She said.

“Well get better soon. Got to go.” I said and hung up. Poor Skella. Hope she feels better. I thought as the bell rang for the end of lunch. I hurried to my locker to grab my stuff and found a note from Herobrine in my locker. Hmm Thats weird. wonder why he put a note in my locker. I thought. I picked it up and read it. ‘Dear Middnight. How are you? Luv herobrine.’ Wow. A note. Cool. I said and put the note in my pocket and left for the next class.

“Now Girls. This class time we will be changing into a day monster of our choice. Middnight. You go first.” Mrs.C told us. 

“Ok. Here it goes.” I said and thought of a day “Monster”. I transformed into a pegasus.

“Very good Middnight. Now transform back.” She instructed. So I did just that.

“Nice. Who wants to be next.” She ask and everyone raised their hand, paw, claw, wing. “Ok. this might take awhile.” 

Now its the end of the day. I was walking to my locker when someone came up from the behind and lifted up. “HEY!” I said to the person who lifted me up.

“Hey Princess Middnight, Don’t worry its only me Herobrine.” Herobrine said as he put me down.

“Herobrine you scared me!! What the heck are you doing.” I said pushing him playfully.   
“Well, Middnight, I think you should tell me when your birthday is. I am your boyfriend and I don’t know when your birthday is.” He said. I could sense that there is more he wants but I don’t mention it. (PART 1)

(PART 2)   
“Well. It is June 16th. And what would yours be? HMM?” I said. 

“Well, its 3 days after your b-day- june 19th.” He said.

“WHAT! I thought it was close to easter. I guess I was wrong. Cool. Oh also, I am having a party and I was wondering if you are busy saturday.” I asked blushing and messing around with my hair. I think he thinks I was flirting with him. And I was! 

“Well I might be available. What time do you want me to come over?” He asked.

“Well the party starts @ 10:30 but you could come earlier if you want to herobrine.” I said.

“Ok. See you then Middnight.” He said.

“Come on Herobrine. It’s time to go. were going to be late again.” Skelliegun said as he walked towards us. “Oh Middnight, I am dating again. And guess who.” He asked.

“Who?” I asked.

“Skella! Her and Daten spider jocky broke up and she was heartbroken. She wanted to hang out with me when I asked her if she liked me and she said yeah and then I asked her out.” He explained then looked at his watch and took herobrine and teleported away to the bus. I just stood there shocked about the news. So I took put my phone and called Skella.

“Hey Skella, Congrats on dating a cool skeleton like skelliegun” I told skella.

“Hey thank you Middnight” Skella said.

“No problem skella.” I said.

“Cool. Well TTYL” She said and hung up.  
The next


	2. the night creatures and the day creatures part 2 the 1st sleep over

“Well. It is June 16th. And what would yours be? HMM?” I said. 

“Well, its 3 days after your b-day- june 19th.” He said.

“WHAT! I thought it was close to easter. I guess I was wrong. Cool. Oh also, I am having 

a party and I was wondering if you are busy saturday.” I asked blushing and messing 

around with my hair. I think he thinks I was flirting with him. And I was! 

“Well I might be available. What time do you want me to come over?” He asked.

“Well the party starts @ 10:30 but you could come earlier if you want to herobrine.” I 

said.

“Ok. See you then Middnight.” He said.

“Come on Herobrine. It’s time to go. were going to be late again.” Skelliegun said as he 

walked towards us. “Oh Middnight, I am dating again. And guess who.” He asked.

“Who?” I asked.

“Skella! Her and Daten spider jocky broke up and she was heartbroken. She wanted to 

hang out with me when I asked her if she liked me and she said yeah and then I asked 

her out.” He explained then looked at his watch and took herobrine and teleported 

away to the bus. I just stood there shocked about the news. So I took put my phone 

and called Skella.

“Hey Skella, Congrats on dating a cool skeleton like skelliegun” I told skella.

“Hey thank you Middnight” Skella said.

“No problem skella.” I said.

“Cool. Well TTYL” She said and hung up.

When I got home My Mom and Sister was at the table and they looked very sad.’Why 

are they sad’ I thought to myself as I started heading for the fridge to a blood drink.

“Middnight, could you come here please.” My Mom said. I could tell something was 

wrong.

“Yeah. Why are you and Diamond crying?” I asked feeling worried.

“Well honey, we got a call from were dad worked and they said he got stuck in a 

machine and he got killed.” She said and after she finished she left the room crying. 

“Is mommy going to be ok?” Little Diamond asked me.

“Yeah. We all will feel... fine I guess in a few days. I am going up and call Herobrine and 

tell him the news. Please don’t bug me ok?” I said trying to sound calm.

“Ok Middy” She said and went outside. She calls me Middy when she feels my pain. I 

walked to my bag to get my phone when it rang.”Uh hello” I asked the speaker.

“Hi Middnight” It was herobrine. “I am so sorry about your father. Your sister called me 

2 minutes ago. Do want to come over and talk about it?” He asked. I did not know 

what to say...

“Yeah sure. Will be there in 3 booms of a creepers explodeion” I said.

“OK. Cool. See you then” He said.

“K bye” I said and hung up. “MOOOOM I AM GOING TO HEROBRINE’S!! BE BACK SOON” I 

yelled to mom.

“Ok. Be back soon” She answered. 

“WILL DO MA” I yelled back as I grabbed bag and flew to his house. When I got to his 

house he was standing at the door. “Hey Herobrine” I said when I came to him and 

then we picked kissed.

“Hey. Come on in. I made.. I mean my mom made a snack for us. Hope you like bloody 

lungs and blood juice for snack.” He said.

“Hey. I love that. Race you there.” I said as I kissed him and when he was startled ran to 

the kitchen grabbed all the snack and hid it. “try to find it.” I said teasing him. ‘Wow. I 

feel better when I am with him’ I thought.

“Middnight, you kidder. Come on let me have some” He said chasing me. 

“Well, Try to catch me” I said. Both of us started chasing each other and then his mom 

came in. ‘uh oh’ I told Herobrine by thought

‘yeah. She will yell at us in 3...2..1..’ He said by thought too.

“HEROBRINE, MIDDNIGHT! WHAT THE DEVIL ARE YOU TWO DOING!” She yelled.

“Um.... We were just messing around. It was...” He said but I interrupted him.

“It’s my fault. I was just picking on herobrine when it gone too far. I am so sorry and will 

pick up everything, Mrs.Luner.” I said and started cleaning up the mess I made.

“No Middnight. I should not have yelled at you for what you are going through.” 

Mrs.Luner said and helped me up and the whispered something to herobrine that 

made him smile sheepishly. “Ok Kids have fun” She said with a wink and left.

“What was that about.” I asked after a few seconds. 

“She told me to do something but I told her later we will do that.” He replied.

“Ok. So what should we do.” I said.

“Lets go up stairs and talk about the news...” He said.

I sighed and said quietly “Ok. Lets go. I just need to call my mom.” I continued.

“Why?” He asked.

“Well, Maybe I could spend the night? Also tomorrow is the party at Pinkie Pie’s. If I 

spend the night we could go to the party together?” I asked / told him.

“Sure Middnight. I will be up stairs when your done.” He said.

“OK.” I said and with that he left. So I picked up the phone and dialed my mom’s cell 

phone number. It started ringing then my mom said hello. I told her I am staying at 

Herobrine’s house and will be back Monday. She said she will teleport the things I will 

need for 3 nights. 3 nights because just incase I get my clothes dirty. I told her thanks 

and I loved her and she said the same and we hung up. Then poof my suitcase with all 

my clothes appeared and I picked it up and went up to were herobrine was waiting.

“So. Did what did she say.” He asked once I sat down.

“She said yes. But by her voice she did not want us to you know what.” I said mimicking 

my mom’s voice.

“Don’t worry. We won’t do that. We would only do that if you wanted to.” He said 

playing with my hair. I blushed and brushed his hand away only to be pulled in towards 

him. When I tried to pull back he just pulled me closer. When he did that I blushed 

bright red and knowing I can’t escape I justed leaned in. And ever so sweetly he said- 

“You wanna kiss?” Knowing I couldn't escape I said-

“Yeah.” And leaned in for the kiss. And Boy devil it felt good. It has been awhile since 

we kissed last. This time I did not feel sad about my dad. I was happy were I was. It felt 

too soon when we let go. We had to because Herobrine's Dad came in saying it was 

time to eat. So we pulled apart and went down for dinner. That night we had spaghetti 

and meatballs. After we were done we went back up to his room. “Herobrine were do 

you want me to put my things.” I asked after a second.

“Well, you could use my old bed. We just need to clean it off. It will only take a few 

minutes.” He replied.

“OR, only 2 seconds. Watch this” I said and picked up everything with my power and 

tossed it in a box. “There. All done.” I said as I flung my stuff on the bed and started 

unpacking. 

“Wow. That was fast.” He said and came over to help me unpack. “What’s this” He said 

holding up a package.

“Oh... Um it is a surprize. I will tell you later. It’s for the party tomorrow.” I stammered. 

It was a pack of condoms. The reason I brought them is because I had called PInkie Pie 

after Herobrine left to ask her what was up. She said that we get our own room at her 

house. She said we should have ‘IT’. I told her I don’t want to be pregnant but I might 

bring them just incase. “So what now?” I ask.

“Well, We should talk about what happened.” He said. I just started crying and he came 

over and picked me up and went to my bed. “Shhhh. It’s ok. I am here. We don’t have to 

talk if you don’t want to.” And with that he lifted up my chin and we kissed quickly. 

“Shhhh. Please don’t cry. I don’t want you to cry on a fun day like this” He added. 

“It’s not a fun day so far. 1st I got yelled at school by the principal then he made me 

clean the toilets. Then my dad died. How shitty of a day this was.” I said sobbing. 

“No. It’s not your fault. Everyone had a bad day or 2. Come on lets go down and have 

some ice cream then we can either kiss more or go to sleep. What ever you want to do. 

It’s up to you sweetie.” He said.

“Yeah. Sure. I am ok with that. Let’s kiss after the ice cream and then sleep.” I said 

calming down. So we went down and eat ice cream and talked about school and 

teachers. Then after that we went up and out on our Pj’s. “So, how about that kiss you 

promised.” I said.

“Ok.” He said and I walked to him and he pulled me in. I closed my eyes and leaned in 

slowly. Once I felt his lips I latched on holding him tight to me. Then we went into a 

deeper kiss- feeling more passion then we started tipping and landed on the bed and 

started to french kiss and hug more closely and he started touching me sexualy and 

started lifting up our shirts. Then he put them back down . “So are you ready?” He 

asked.

“No. Like I said at Pinkie’s. What we did already was enough. Plus I am tired. Lets 

sleep.” I said. And he did not refuse.


	3. the night creatures and the day creatures part 3

PART 3

The next morning I woke up to Herobrine next to me. By the look on his 

face he was up almost all night. There was a blood stain on his shirt from 

the blood ice cream he ate. I knew he ate more by the empty bucket of ice 

cream next to him. But what got me curious was my pj’s were more moved 

near my butt then usual. “Herobrine wake up.” I said shaking him.

“Uh? What” He said sleepily. “What time is it” 

“It’s 8:30. Time to get up. We need to get ready for the party. Also I need 

to ask you something” I said shaking him more. “Did you happen to do 

something, oh I don’t know, inappropriate?” I asked. I had a feeling he 

made love with me. If you know what I mean.

“Ok, fine I did. I am so sorry. You looked so peaceful that I had to do it. Plus 

I was kinda sugar high. I couldn't control myself. Sorry Middnight. I will do 

anything to make it up. Oh yeah what are you going to were to the 

party....” But he got cut off by the door. 

“I WILL BE THERE IN 1 MINUTE.” I yelled at the door. 

“Okay, I’ll be here!” It was Eris my best friend. 

“Hey Eris. ” I said.

“Hi Middnight. How are you and Herobrine doing?” She said. She was in a pretty 

outfit.

“Good. I just need to get dressed. Come on in Mrs. Luner is making breakfast. I 

will get herobrine up. He is a sleepy head.”

“Alright. Sounds cool. I’ll just hang here while you guys are getting ready for the 

party.” she said smiling as she walked in and took a seat on the couch, proceeding 

to take out her earbuds.

“OK” I replied. A few minutes later I came down in a dark blue crop top with a 

dark blue skirt. It also came with a dark blue dog collar.

“Okay. Cool. It’s only like... 9:00 though. So what do you want to do till then?” she 

said.

“Well, We could go to the dark mall. Or we could just walk around until then” I 

said.

“Sure, sounds fun. I mean- I’m up for it. What about you?” She said. 

Herobrine said “It’s up to you two. I am just here because..” 

“Because you live here, we know. But I’m sensing that it’s also because of 

Middnight.” She said as she giggled and nudged him slightly towards me.

“Oh, Eris. Can I talk to you outside.” I said motioning her outside. “Something 

happened last night that I need to tell you” I added.

“Yeah, sure anything” She said as she walked outside with me and I closed the 

door.

“Well, last night guess what herobrine did other than eat all the blood ice 

cream?” I said.

“Did he kiss you or something? Because you’re kind of acting like this is a big deal.” 

she said.

“no, he uh ‘made love with me’ if you get the meaning” I said.

“Oh god. That’s too much info. But congrats on losing your virginity. That’s 

something precious that you’ll never be able to get back. So, I hope you enjoyed it 

while it lasted.” she said and sleepily smiled towards me, giggling as she did so.

“Yeah. Can you not tell him I said that” I said nervously.

“Yeah sure anything” She said waving it off. “You don’t need to worry about me 

telling anyone, I don’t tell secrets.” She added as she smiled and looked around as 

she made the ‘these lips are sealed’ motion with her hands.


	4. Part 4 of the night and day creatures.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same characters

As I shut the door to the house I almost forgot to grab my bag for the slumber party. “Wait guys. I forgot something. I will be right back. I need to get my bag for the sleepover.” I said as I reopened the door. 

“Ok Middnight. Hurry back. It’s 9:30. We only have 30 minutes ‘till the party” Herobrine said.

“Ok. It will only take a minute.” I said and ran up to grab my bag. ‘ Hm I should grab his bag too. Looks like he forgot it.’ I thought as it levitated his bag as I carried mine. “Herobrine, You almost forgot your bag.” I said throwing it at him. 

“Hey watch it” He said ducking as the bag flung towards him. “Thanks. I needed that” He said sarcastically as he picked up the dark red bag.

Eris sighed as she tagged along with her friends as they walked to the party.  
Something had popped into her head as a possibility which could’ve happened at any time during the party.

“Middnight..?” Eris asked, a frown upon her features.

“Yeah, What’s up?” I told her with a smile until I saw her face.

“I need to talk to you.” She said frowning and looking down at the ground.

“Yeah what is it. Tell me fast we are almost there.” I said looking down the street.

“I-... I really hope to have fun at the party.” She said smiling. I knew it was fake but I said-

“Ok. If you need to tell me something’ I will listen. ” I said but got cut off by the door and pinkie pie inviting us in. 

 

“Okay.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Then I hear her whisper-“I can’t believe that she’s just… so ignorant to everything including the flashes I’ve had.”

“HI GUYS. So glad you, herobrine, and Eris can make it. We are having cake and 2 types of ice cream. One is Blood ice cream and the other is normal. The blood kind is for the night creatures.” She said happily.

Eris smiled and walked inside, then sat on the couch like the wallflower she was.

“Once the wallflower, always the wallflower.” I said then sighed and started partying with Herobrine. My song was on. What did not know I was a singer? Yeah, I song this song after Herobrine and I started dating. It’s called Herobrine. Here is some of the lyrics.  
You’re afraid of the Herobrine  
That's completely un-dead  
Keep away from the voices, creeps under your bed  
He’s trying to kill you  
Stop wishing him dead  
You’re going crazy  
Yeah, You're going crazy (crazy)

[Verse 1]  
I aimed for the vein, lead to the lack of a heartbeat  
Oh well, best killers can't be choosy  
Needed to receive attention for my bravery  
Wanted to be left alone in darkness excuse me  
Been lusting my brains, and eat them too  
And flanking in both ways  
Flames made you go boom ?cause you got located  
When it blew; see it was amusing  
‘Cause all I wanted to do is beat Herobrine the dead beast  
Improved it, used it as a tool when I splash speed  
Hit the artery (tehe)  
With what I strung back was not a mean feat  
It was like kicking a bruised king  
Demonic 'cause I think I'm getting so evil I don’t think  
You're beginning to lose sleep: one dead, two dead  
Seeing postmen and speedy?s like Crazy Craft  
But we’re actually scarier than you think  
Cause I'm...

[Hook:]  
Not afraid of the Herobrine  
That's completely un-dead  
Keep away from the voices, creeps under your bed  
We're trying to kill you  
Stop wishing us dead  
We're going crazy  
Yeah, we’re going crazy (crazy)

Well, they’re nothing  
Well, they’re nothing…..  
I could go on with the whole song but I have a party to have fun at.

“Hey herobrine is it ok if I go and talk to rainbow dash?” I added as I pointed to Rainbow Dash who was talking to Fluttershy while drinking apple cider that Applejack had made.

“Sure. When you go talk to them I will be eating cake and or talking to spike about his new spells him and Twilight are working on.” He said and walked off. I started walking to Rainbow dash when Pinkie Pie came up and started talking to me.

“Hi Middnight! Are you having fun?” Pinkie Pie asked. I looked over to Eris and mouthed ‘Help. Do something’

“Yeah I am. This is really fun Pinkie.” I said.

“Hey Middnight, I saw some cake I wanted to try. Wanna come” Eris said.

“Sure.” I said and waved goodbye to Pinkie and went with Eris to eat cake. “So Eris, Are you staying all night?” I asked.

“Sure, I’ll just go get my bags from my house in a few.” she said with a lazy smile upon her features. As she walked to the door she waved and disappeared out the door. I looked at were Rainbow dash was standing but she had moved to the cider to get more. So I flew over to talk to her.

“Hey” I said as I grabbed a cup of cider and a cookie. ‘Mmmm.’ I thought. ‘blood sugar cookie’ “The cider is very good.”

“Yeah Midders.” She calls me that. “It is good. But the blood cookies are not that good. But I ain’t a monster like you Middnight” She said taking a normal cookie. 

“Applejack did do a awesome job. So what’s the plan for getting the ‘Separators” to let us be together?” I ask as we walked to the area were Twilight, herobrine and spike was. 

“I Don’t know. Thats why we are having this party. To decide what we should do.” She said. “I think we should call them and tell them what we think. And if it means war. We will do war. We won’t go to school, we will skip all the meetings and other things.” She said and punched some moves and almost hit twilight.

“Hey watch it.” Twilight said and ducked. “We are trying to talk here. Oh hi Middnight. So glad your here. I have a new spell I want you to test. I would do it but it needs dark magic to work. It is supposed to make your power’s 5.4738% more powerful.” She said. “So what you say. Wanna try?” 

“Well, I don’t know. Is there any side effects?” I asked uncertainly.   
“No. The only thing that will happen is you will have strange blasts of power when you use teleport or mind reader.” She said looking at herobrine to see if he is ok. His face has a weird look. “Don’t worry herobrine. It is safe. If your too nervous why don’t you do it.” She said pushing him towards me. He smiled and said-

“I ain’t worried. She can do it.” 

“Ok. If herobrine’s ok with it. I will be ok with it.” I said flying up and reading the spell twilly gave me. As I read it I felt more powerful and I flew up higher and higher until the spell was complete. As I floated down everyone was looking at me. Actually more than look. They stared at me. Then I realized what they were looking at. They were looking at me! When I looked down my outfit was soo different. It was the same crop-top and skirt but instead of plain dark blue it was sparkly light blue crop-top with a sparkly skirt but it was longer than the old one. And my hair, don’t get me started with my hair. My hair is now sparkly black with blue sparkles and streaks of blue. “WOW! Twilight this is AWESOME!” I said. “It feels like it works.” 

“Well, It should because I made it.” She said smartly. “Well, I actually did not know it would change what you look like but I guess that was a good side effect. And by the way you look awesome. What do you think Herobrine” She said looking at herobrine then back at me. “You two make a good couple.”

“Well, She is… I am speechless. She is so Cute and Beautiful I can’t find the words” He said and lifted me up and kissed me. And then he added by thought to me ‘ don’t look now but skeller is coming. Be careful.’ He said and held my hand and pulled me closer as if to protect me. “What do you want skeller” He said and pushed me behind him but still held my hand.

“Oh. I was just here at Pinkie Pie’s awesome party when I saw Middnight transform to what she looks like now. And wow that is really cute Middnight. I am so sorry about breaking up with you. And I wanted to maybe get back together. But then I saw you with herobrine and thought you two are together now. So congrats.” He said and held out a bony hand.

“Well, thank you. But she is with me. You had your chance when you were dating her before. Now if you can excuse us we need to talk to Portal Ender titan.” And with that he took my hand and walked away. Then all of a sudden I was pulled back by powerful magic away from Herobrine back to Skeller.

“I guess You did not hear me. I said we are getting back together.” Skeller said as I rammed into the wall and was knocked out. The last thing I saw was Herobrine running to me only to be knocked back by a force. When I came too Herobrine was standing next to me holding a wet towel on my forehead. By the clock on the wall I was out at least 10 minutes. When I looked at Herobrine he had a black eye and a bloody face.

“Guys, shes coming to.” Herobrine said to my friends. “Are you ok” He said and he took my hand and lifted me up.

“yeah. I just. uhh. My head. I just have a…” But I cut myself off because when I touched my head I felt a trickle of blood then I passed out. When I came to agian I was in Pinkie’s room with a bandage on my head. I moaned and felt my head. “Hey, What happened after I passed out? All I saw was Herobrine getting knocked out before I got knocked out.” I said touching my head. 

“Well after Skeller used his power and knocked you out Herobrine here tried to help you but was blocked and pushed back to the wall knocking over the cider. That’s when I had enough. I Did a Sonic Rainboom and knocked Skeller out. If your wondering where he is he’s cleaning up the mess and then he will making a Blood cake for you. Luna arrived after you were knocked out but just 2 seconds before I did a Sonic RainBoom and yelled at us to stop. But it was too late. I started heading down and BOOM! Cake went everywhere and punch, and cider went all over Luna. When she looked around she saw you were knocked out and asked for an explanation. We told her what happened and that’s when you woke up the first time. Then when you fainted again” Rainbow dash paused and looked at Herobrine. She mouthed something that looked you continue. So after a second Herobrine continued.

“Then as Rainbow Dash said when you fainted again Luna told me to carry you up here while Skeller was knocked out. When he came to he was yelled at by Luna and was told he knocked out the Princess Of all Monsters both day and night and that you can date anyone you want and could kill him in 1 boom of a creeper. He was told to clean up the mess then make a ‘I’m Sorry’ cake for you. She told us to stay up here to make sure you are okay. So are you ok” He asked to finish. 

“Wow. I had a hard time listening because of this headache. But yeah other than that I am okay. I think.” I said rubbing my sore head. “Where’s Eris?” I ask only to hear she was not there during the incident. “She said she will grab her bags and come back.” As soon as I said that she walked in with her bags. When she saw us she dropped her bag and ran over to me.

“What the devil happened to you?” She asked as she examined my head and then I realized I had scars up and down my arm. Herobrine and Rainbow dash told her what happened. By the look on her face she wanted to kill skeller. Then as if like it was planned skeller came in holding a cake. I suddenly put a force field around us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of it. Will continue to work on it but here is some of it.


	5. Part 5 of the night and day creatures.

. I suddenly put a force field around us. It was so sudden that skeller stepped back almost dropping the cake.

“What the heck is happening?!?!?!?” I asked feeling more shaky the as it came some how I shut down the force field. “Twilight did you forget to tell me other side effects?!?!” I exclaimed looking at my hand then back at all my friends surprised faces.

“Opps. I might of miscalculated the effects. Sorry. Spike write this down and send it to Princess Celestia.” Twilight told spike. After she did that she walked around me looking at the damage then using her magic she got a quill and paper and wrote down weird things I couldn't read. “So, There will be other side effects. Like what just happened. Your fear of Skeller made your force field power turn on. And since we were near you we got protected too.” She said then took the cake and gave it to me. I took 1 piece and then levitated it and the troughed it at Skeller splashing it in his face. The look on his bony little face I scared the cole like crap out of him. Then I started laughing my head off then I felt pain in my head and fainted.

When I came too it was Midnight and only herobrine next to me. Well more on me then next to me. I kinda jumped and started to scream when I felt something go inside me. I closed my eyes and moved my hand down to my butt and felt. Then a warning popped in my. ‘Middnight, don’t let him do that.’ my brain yelled at me. I ignored it and then I whispered to Herobrine- “Is a you know what on.” I said though my teeth.

“Yeah. Don’t worry.” He said and then got up for me to see. I looked at it then I said~

“Can you get up so I get fully undressed?” And when he nodded he got off and quickly looked in my bag for a new thing. When he was doing that I went in the bathroom to braid my awesome new hair back and washout my mouth. I put on a stripper and then a robe. When I walked out Herobrine was waiting for me. So I undid the robe and slid it down carefully. Then I walked slowly to him and when we stood next to each other he grabbed his dick and then shoved it up my ass. I kinda made a mone kind of a sound. Then we started kissing. “I think we should lay down for this.” I said and he nodded and we tipped and then kissed and touched more sexualy. Then I sat up and pulled apart from him. “Let’s try oral, shall we?” I said and he nodded. So he laid down and I grabbed his dick and started sucking it. This lasted 20 minutes. We was going to go longer but…

“Middnight! Herobrine! What the heck are you doing!” Skella said and looked at both of us. I was in the middle of sucking his dick when she came in. By the look on her face she was wanting an explanation. Which I had none. And I was guessing herobrine had none also but he said~

“I was the one who started this. When she was passed out I actually just was in here incase she woke up. I might of been a little drunk at the time but when she woke up she was ok so we did it.” He said and got off of me and put his close on and told me to get my outfit on. So I used my magic and POOF! My close were on in a flash.

“I’m sorry, Middnight. I went too far.” He said looking down at the floor. “Skella please don’t tell anyone else. I won’t do it again. It was fun though when it lasted. don’t tell.” He said kinda smiling a wierd ‘I want to do it again’ smile. I smiled back and went to clean my mouth out. When I got back he was passed out on his bed snoring like hell. So I went to bed waiting what will be in store for tomorrow.


	6. Part 6 of the night and day creatures.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short but need to post this as soon as I can

I woke up to shuffling. It was herobrine, getting on his close. I looked down and saw I turned back to my normal style but my hair stayed the same. “Good morning babe” He said and I turned to see him sitting on my bed with some object in his hand. The closer I looked it was a bag of blood gum balls. “I have something for you. As an apology, from what happened last night.” The he sat them on my bed and left. As I got up I saw Eris.

“Oh, Hey Midnight” she said

“Hey, Did you sleep good.I kinda had a Buddy trouble if you know what I mean.” I said.  
“I don’t know, I think I sorta blacked out and woke up in the bathroom. Oh, and I found BEN.”  
Eris said, chuckling, and at the sound of his name being called his elvish ears twitched and at once he was awoken.

 

Eris laughed and shook her head, looking at his green tunic, which was messed up as well as his hair.

“Hey again, beautiful. And hello to you too, Middnight.” BEN said.

“Not now BEN, we’re talkin.” Eris told him.

“Yeah. I was just going to tell her what me and Herobrine did last night.” I added.

“What’d you do?” He asked, a smirk upon his features.

“BEN!” She yelled.

“Sorry doll, I forgot, ‘private conversation.’” And with that he left, going to what we assumed was the kitchen. 

“Well what was I saying? Oh yeah guess what me and Mr. Herobrine did last night, other than kiss.” I said smiling. ‘and other than sucking his dick’ I thought. 

“You had...?” she asked, sighing as she rolled her eyes. “Because it’s not special if you keep telling everyone about it.” She told me, poking my chest in order to get her point though and walked away. 

When she said and left that I said in my head/under my breath. “Sorry. Just wanted you to know.” and walked off to eat breakfast. When I got there, Herobrine was nowhere in sight. I guessed he went back to our room to sleep. 

I felt like I was being watched so I turned to the direction I felt being looked at. When I saw who it was all I could do was fly up and teleport to where Herobrine was. Why I teleported to Herobrine was because Skeller was staring at me through a black eye. 

Must of where Herobrine hit him. I looked at the bed and sure enough he was there sleeping away. “Wake up Herobrine. I need you.” I said. When I said it I put my face in his and said “Herobrine, Skeller looked at me weird like I killed him or something.” I said a little louder. And he fluttered his eyes open and looked me in the eyes and said, 

“Hi again beautiful.” And pulled me in for a kiss. So I did what I had to. I just went in it.


	7. Freddy's place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry i have not updated. i had school. but plz enjoy.

He said “Hi again, beautiful!”, and pulled me in for a kiss. So I did what I had to. I just went in. Herobrine Lunar was such a nice boy; I felt so lucky to have him. He placed his hands on my waist and lifted it up and slid his hands under my beautiful dark blue crop top. I moved my hands lower down his back and pulled myself in. Suddenly, we heard a loud knock on the door.

“Hey! Middnight! Can I come in?” It was Lyra. Startlingly, we stopped and separated for a moment.  
“Yeah, um, sure. Come on in Lyra,” I said as she turned the shiny knob, glistening in the moonlight, opened the door and peered in. She found us sitting casually on the bed holding hands.

“Hey guys! It’s almost time for the movie! Are you guys coming?” She asked full of excitement and anticipation.

“Yeah, in 1 minute. (in a tick) Just need to grab something.” I said getting up. She nodded in agreement and left the room full of elation, for the day of the movie going had come . I quickly put my hair in a braid and grabbed Herobrine’s hand.

“Ready?” I asked and he nodded, smiling broadly. Weteleported to the TV room where people were sitting in a chair, some even hovering about. It was such an enchanting scene. Me and Herobrine sat in the front and I levitated him my myself a fresh serving of popcorn. Just then, Skeller came and sat next to me.

It was him again, my ex, who always had that dark look of his, as if he had better plans for me that I didn’t know; he always seemed bright but yet so dark… that cold heart of his kept giving me sleepless nights.

“Hey Middnight, I am sorry I tried hurting you earlier! Can you ever forgive me?” he pleaded. It was then I saw where I punched him. Where I knocked him out. Where it all ended. The bruises were all black, not even blue, pleading for my forgiveness so badly. I looked at Herobrine and he nodded.

“Yeah, I guess so…” I said. Grinning happily, Skeller gave me a warm embrace, and swiftly pulled me in, reached out andkissed me on the lips. I jolted back in sheer surprise and knocked my popcorn over, strewing those numerous little popcorn bits on the floor. 

“WHAT THE HECK! Why did you kiss me? I hate you!” I was glaring at him levitated from above, shaking with vexation, wanting to forget him, to make him sorry, to end him. Why the heck would you do that. I am ALREADY DATING; YOU DUMPED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” I screamed my head off. Skeller was looking at me in disbelief, shivering in fright. “Now look at this crap I need to clean up, because of YOU, Skeller!” Everyone looked at me in great shock and surprise, seeing that I had transformed into my angry form. Sighing, I changed back, floating back down to the ground calmly

“I mean. I don’t like being kissed by an ex.” I said slowly. Herobrine put his hand on my arm, glowering at Skeller.

“She is right. Can you please just leave her alone? Geez!” Herobrine said. Skeller backed off and left. I sat down on the couch, overwhelmed, tears falling from my face. Everyone remaining in the room came to comfort me, giving me a hug

 

After the movie we went back to bed. When Herobrine and I woke up, I came up with a brilliant idea, a great spark big enough for my lover’s small pieces of wood to combust, lighting up the fireplace of Love.. I shook Herobrine.

“Hey! Wake up! Do you wanna go to a restaurant?” I asked Herobrine as he lazily opened his eyes.

“Witch one are you thinking?” He asked. I grinned.

“Freddy’s Pizzeria!” I said excitedly! He nodded and smiled in agreement. 

“Sure! I have not seen Freddy and the gang for a few years on end now” Herobrine said happily. Joyfully, he opened his hand towards me, and I grabbed it and held on to it so dearly. Presently, we closed our eyes – looking at each other through the darkness of our closed eyelids. A bright flash lit up our lids; I could see his build – it was true perfection. We heard some children’s songs playing from a speaker above and opened our eyes. We had teleported to Freddy’s Pizzeria. When we got to the front of the building I looked above and saw a clock, mold growing on the inside of it. It was 11:39 pm. The door creaked loudly as I slowly opened the it and we walked in. The place was very gloomy and dark, paint peeling off from the walls and tables full of termites, and the only source of illumination was the flickering light on the stage. I walked on the stage and tapped Freddy’s arm, making a metallic sound. His eyelids opened as he jolted awake ready to attack, but he stopped when he saw me.

“MIDDNIGHT! What a surprise to see you!” Freddy opened his arms which made creaking sound and gave me a hug then slapped the others to wake them. “Guys! Guess who is here?” I was still thinking about giving them WD-40 as a present as Bonnie’s eyes fluttered open too and when he saw me he threw down his instrument, and ran, picked me up and hugged me.

“Middnight, why did you not call you to tell that you were coming?!?! It’s been so long!” Bonnie asked in jubilation, putting me back down. At that moment, Chica finally woke up and she dropped her cupcake spontaneously to come and see me.

“Middy! The last time we saw each other was when you worked the nightshift here. Oh and you brought Herobrine. Nice to see you again Herobrine.” Chica said with a broad smile. I picked up Bonnie’s rusting instrument and gave it to him. He smiled too.

“So what brings you guys here tonight?” Freddy asked. I beamed, blushing.

“I guess I just missed you guys” I said looking down. Bonnie looked sorry and placed his arm on me. Just then Toy Bonnie came in with Toy Chica. Toy Bonnie saw me and immediately ran over to me.

“MIDDNIGHT! Oh my gosh! How are you? I missed you. Are you gonna stay for the jumpscaring tonight? Are you gonna stay the night? Are you…” Toy Bonnie said but was interrupted by Toy Chica. 

“Ah, you with your Zedd references!” Toy Chica said as she rolled her eyes and playfully pushed Toy Bonnie a bit as he was now playing with his tarnished bow. “Bon calm down! 1 thing at a time! She just got here. Let her relax. So how are you Middnight?” 

“I am good. And what about you? Are you and Bon still dating?” I asked Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica. The grabbed each other’s hand and nodded shyly, both of them tittering a little. “Cool. Me and Herobrine are dating.”

“Wow, nooice Middnight! Are you guys gonna get married soon?” Toy Chica asked.

“No. Not yet, really. We are still in high school. Maybe when we get out of school” Herobrine said. I nodded and heard a slight constant vibration in my bag. I reached into it and found that my cell phone was ringing. I touched the green ‘answer call’ circle on it, dreading to put my phone to my ear, knowing that it’ll ruin the shine of the beautiful glass for a while.

“Hello?” I asked the other person.

“Hey Middnight. It’s Maddie, your older sister in college. I am gonna come home to visit and Mom wants you home in a few hours. It’s been such a long time since I met you! You don’t want to be doing all the laundry again right? Ok Middnight?” she said with a wry chuckle. Maddie said. I rolled my eyes.

“Ok, I will be home soon. I am at Freddy’s Pizzaria. Don’t worry! Bye Sis.” I said and hung up.


	8. Chapter 8

I told Herobrine and the others the dreadful news. “Aww, what a shame indeed!” Toy Chica said, “Oh well, I hope you can drop by soon!” “Thanks, I’ll make it a must,” I said, as I waved goodbye to the gang and left. After I dropped Herobrine off at his house, Iflew to my house. It was a pleasant experience – feeling the cool night wind blowing in my face, listening to the air as they brush over my ears, looking at the streetlights illuminating a vast network of streets on the ground, almost like stars and their constellations. When I got to my house I saw Maddie’s endercar and I quickly rushed inside. I saw her sitting on the table.

“MADDIE!” I said and ran to her. She got up– her long blond silky hair with purple streaks falling to the ground – and she hugged me tightly.

“Middnight! I have not seen you in a few years already! How’s school? Did you dump that stupid Skeller? Did you get a new boyfriend?” she asked me curiously like one of those reporters.

“Maddie. Calm down!” I chuckled, “Yes, I dumped Skeller and yeah, I got a new boyfriend. His name is is Herobrine! Skeller… the darkness within him can kill me” I said. “Oh how lovely! Herobrine sounds so cool, you’re so lucky!” She hugged me and we both squealed. At that moment, my mom came in 

“Welcome home!” Mom said. She cuddled Maddie and me dearly.

“Hey Mom! Where’s dad?” Maddie asked. Me and Mom looked at her, trying to put our emotions aside. That crash… we still remembered… wheels screeching, loud sounds, bones cracking, sirens, doctors, sad faces… “Wait something's wrong. Tell me”

“Well, Dad… he moved on is… dead” I said sadly, tears watering my eyes. Maddie looked at mom.

“Is it true? Is he really… dead?” She asked in disbelief. Sniffling, we all nodded.

“Yeah… Sorry we did not call you” Mom quivered. Maddie sighed deeply and gave us another warm embrace as we cried together.

We talked again the following evening.

“Well Middnight? So how’s school?” Maddie said after a while, changing the subject. “Are you passing your classes?”

“Maddie! Don’t worry. I am passing all of my classes! With flying colours!” I said, as I saw mom rushing for something out of my knowing, “and school is going great! Have my best friends going… well not all of my best friends though… if you know what I mean…” 

Suddenly, Mom interrupted us. “Speaking of your friends Middnight, Herobrine just called. He wanted you to come over tonight. I told him that you will call him back.” Mom said. I nodded and headed to my room. I dialled his number on my cell phone and he picked up in a split second.

“Hello? Middnight? Is that you?” Herobrine said.

“Hey! I just wanna say that can come ever if you want.” I said. “Do you want me to spend the night with you?”

“Yeah sure Middnight.” He said enthusiastically. “If you want to you can. But please bring…” 

“Yeah I know. I know better that the last time we had that. So see you in a few?” I asked.

“Yeah. See you! Don’t disappoint!” He said and I hung up.


	9. Chapter 9

I packed my things and went to Herobrine’s house. When I got there I knocked on the door and swiftly, Mrs. Lunar answered it.

“Oh hello Middnight! Herobrine is in his room.” she said. I rushed in and walked up the stairs, marvelling at everything he had.As I peered in his room, I saw him sitting on his bed with a comic book. He looked up and saw me.

“Hi Middnight! Come on over love!” Herobrine said. I flew to his bed and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and lightly kissed my head.

“What’s up Middy” He asked. “You wanna…” 

“Sure. Oh shit! I forgot to bring them. Do by chance you have any?” I asked looking in my bag.

“I think I do. Let me look in my bathroom. Be right back” He said and got up and went into the bathroom. I looked around his room. I noticed he had a poster of some monster singing. Guess who. Thats right ME! He is a big fan of my song “Noticed” It’s about my Freddy’s Pizzeria FNAF friend Foxy the Pirate fox. Just then Herobrine walked in.

“Are you ready Middnight Bella?” He said walking to the bed. He ran his fingers down my face and ran them down my chest. I blushed furiously. Adrenaline rushed through my veins as he ran his fingers down more and landed them on my butt. I giggled and he lightly laid me down and he layed on me. He lifted up my shirt and slid his hand under my bra and laid his hand on my chest. ^

“Wait. Are you forgetting something?” I asked and pointed down at our close.

“Opps. Forgot” He said and got up. A few moments later we were in stripper outfits and were in the same position. He shoved his dick up in my butt and started moving up and down. I made sexual noises and gripped the bed in lovely pain. Then we started kissing. After a few hours we stopped and put our stuff back and then we just layed on the bed. Such beautiful feelings of love indeed.

“Wow. That was fun huh Middnight?” Herobrine chuckled. I nodded and lay my head on his arm, still thinking about the pleasure we had just now. “So what now? Run out in the nude?”

“Nah, let’s just go watch the movie I brought” I said playfully punching him. He smiled as we got up and dressed up to watch the movie I brought. When we got to the TV room it was alsomost 9:00pm. We decided to go back to the bedroom and sleep until morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna listen to one of the songs i put in my story here is the link for the first one "Noticed"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e7bMxUA8zbk Just copy and paste. also here is...

It was the sunlight from the window – full of anticipation and expectation – that woke me up. “Rise and shine, sunshine!” Herobrine said. When we woke up we grabbed the movie I brought and we went to the Tv room. I opened the case to the see in big bold print on the case “Five night’s at Freddy’s: The Movie”. “Give me a second,” I said as I presently levitated myself and flew to get some popcorn. After which I sat back down on his lap. I knew I chose the right movie for him and myself when he screamed like a girl at those carefully executed jump scares – even I was caught off guard. 

When the movie was over, we decided to go have some fun. “You know my older brother Anixter keeps pissing me off right?” Herobrine asked. “Yeah you keep saying that” I snickered. “Let’s let him get a taste… of his own medicine” he said sniggering, and snuck into Herobrine’s older brothers room and messed things up. 

“Oh my! Middnight! He’s coming! Hide! Quick!” Herobrine said and we quickly ran out of the room. Anixter came in to the room just as we got out, and saw to his disgust all his stuff strewn on the bedroom carpet. We heard some cursing and heard angry steps to our room. Herobrine quickly got on me and we started kissing to try to fool him. The door banged open and we looked up to see an angry Anixter.

“Herobrine, did you and your girlfriend go in my room?” His brother yelled. We looked at each other knowingly and shook our heads.

“No bro. We were in here the whole time having some fun. What’s your issue? Now GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!” Herobrine yelled as I used my powers to slam the door, right in his angry face. We laughed wryly and we kissed more. Out of the blue, Mrs. Lunar came in with that angry twat.

“HEROBRINE!! What do you have to say for yourself Mister!?! I told you not to go in your brother’s room when he is not there. It’s a simple act of courtesy, even toddlers know this! And Middnight, I know very well you went along with him. And don’t you lie to me that you didn’t before I send you out of the house. ASHAMED is what I am.” she shouted. I started to cry. I put my head in Herobrine's chest.

“Mom. She is very emotional right now. Please can we just have some private time” Herobrine said rubbing my back gently. “Fine then” she sighed, and I heard the door shut. I lifted up my head and looked at him. He smiled and wiped a tear off my face. His facial complexion… oh how lovely he looked! From the eyes that shined like the mother of pearl to the beautiful smile, I truly felt blessed with my companion. I pushed him down on his soft bed and laid on him.

“What you doin’?” He asked with a small smile. I ran my fingers down to his bottom. He smiled. “Oh... You wanna play the game again. I see. Well Let’s start off by taking off this.” He added and pulled my pants down along with his. I blushed then I start kissing him sexually, feeling that beautiful pain in my bottom.

“Awesome. Let’s start” He said and started moving up and down. I made some noises to try to turn him on. He smiled and started rubbing my back. I used my powers to tie my hair up so it won't get in the way. He smiled and thrust harder using all his might. I grabbed the bed in pain and smiled.

“Are you okay? I can softer if you want” He said and being careful took his butt out of mine. “Let’s do oral, shall we” We got into position and I started to work at his butt. He smiled and put his hand on my head and pushed and pulled up and down controlling my head which I enjoyed. After we were done, we went down stairs to make some popcorn. I flew up to the cupboard and saw it was not there.

“Hey Herobrine where is the popcorn? Last night it was in the cupboard but it’s not in there.” I said gliding back down. He went up and then frowned.

“Well, they were there yesterday. HEY MOM? WHERE IS THE POPCORN?” He yelled. Mrs. Lunar came in. He looked then frowned.

“Weird, it was there this morning. I will ask Anixter if he took the popcorn.” she said and walked out of the room. I looked at Herobrine’s face. He was smirking. I thought I knew what was happening. Then he cornered me to the wall.

“What the…!!” That was all I could say before we started kissing. He put his knee on my butt and lifted me up and put his hands under my arms,holding me up. Then he started sucking on my neck while holding onto my hands so I can’t push him off. It felt like torture. The torture of devotion. I loved it. I blushed and opened my wings. He stopped. 

“Did you enjoy that?” He asked nicely before going at it again. I nodded and he let go of my hands. I moved my hands to his head and pulled him in closer. We started kissing passionately but was interrupted when his mom came in. She stared at us when we stopped.

“Uh…. Hi mother. What is up?” Herobrine asked nervously. We separated and looked down guiltily. “Are you mad?”

Sighing gain, she said“No. You are old enough to make right choices. But if Middnight gets hurt, thats when I will be mad. Watch your steps, Herobrine” She looked disappointedly at Herobrine and left.


	11. Chapter 11

After she left, we went back to what we were doing. “So Middnight? I wanna go to your house. And could I spend the night there too?” He asked. I thought for a moment. About stuff. You know fun… Then I nodded. 

“But only one night. We have school Monday. And we have an exam in magic class. Remember? You forgot did you?” I said looking at him. He nodded in surprise. “Before we do anything fun tonight, we are gonna study. I already studied. We will do a pre-test then a lesson then a post-test okay?” 

“Okay Middnight, if it means hanging out with you, anything, I promise things will go well” He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes and in a bright flash teleported him and myself to my house. My mom gave us some snacks and we went to my room. I closed the door behind us.

“So, what should we start with? Ah, I know. Show me your spell for changing this pen into a cat.” I said pointing to a pen on my table excitedly. He mumbled something and the pen turned into a black cat. “odm sn bzs!” She jumped into my arms playfully. I stroked her silky fur and she pureed gently at me. “Now. PLEASE, don’t turn it back. I really wanted a pet cat.” He smiled and nodded. After we did the other things, like turning garbage into gems and my annoying neighbour’s radio into a rock, I made him do we did the pre-test and he passed it with no hesitation. I was impressed.

“You deserve a break. Wanna?” I said touching my lovely body. He smiled and grabbed me. We slowly fell on my bed and started kissing. Just then Diamond came in.

“What ya doing Middy? Are you being bad” Diamond asked. I used my powers to shut the door are locked it. Then she teleported in my room and sat on my bed next to me.

“Diamond. Can’t we have some privacy?!? We are trying to… wait. Are you gonna tell mom?” I said. And she smiled her little evil smile… she always does things like that, getting me into trouble. What have I ever done to her? I got up and chased her out of the room. I slammed the door and used my most nasty and powerful spell and locked it with all my might. 

“Hey wanna, if you still want to I mean... we don’t have to,” Before he could go on I jumped on him knocking him down and we start kissing. I moved my hands to his waist and we pulled each other closer and kissed more passionately, tongues lashing. Then there was a sudden knock on the door. 

“Who is it?” I asked and we pulled apart.

“Middnight! It’s Mom. Please unlock the door.” Mom said. I undid the spell and she came in. “What are you guys doing?”

“We were just kissing mom. And we were studying for the magic test tomorrow. That is all. What did Diamond tell you?” I asked sheepishly. 

“She just said that you were doing some ‘inappropriate’ things. But I am sure you were being appropriate. Well go back to what you were doing.” Mom said and shut the door. We sighed and lay back on my bed. I sat on his legs and he leaned up against the wall, pulling me in.

“So, what now? We did everything except” He said looking down. I giggled and nodded. He used his powers to lift me up and landed me at his butt. He pulled his pants down and nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short

Part 12  
After she left we went back to what we were doing. “So Middnight? Wanna go to your house. And could I spend the night?” He asked. I thought for a moment. Then nodded. 

“But only one night. We have school monday. And we have an exam in magic class. Remember. You forgot did you?” I said looking at him. He nodded. “Before we do anything fun tonight, we are gonna study. I already studied. We will do a pre test then a lesson then a post test ok” 

“Okay Middnight, If it means hanging out with you, anything” He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes and teleported us to my house. My mom gave us some snacks and we went to my room. I closed the door behind us.

“So, what should we start with. I know. Show me your spell for changing this pen into a cat.” I said pointing to a pen on my table. He mumbled something and the pen turned into a black cat. She jumped into my arms. “Now. PLEASE, don’t turn it back. I really wanted a pet cat.” He smiled and nodded. After we did the other things I made him do we did the pre test and he passed it.

“You deserve a break. Wanna” I said touching my body. He smiled and grabbed me. We slowly fell on my bed and started kissing. Just then Diamond came in.

“What ya doing Middy? Are you being bad” Diamond asked. I used my powers to shut the door are locked it. Then she teleported in my room and sat on my bed next to me.

“Diamond. Can’t we have some privacy?!? We are trying to… Wait. Are you gonna tell ma?” I said. She smiled her little evil smile she always does. I got up and chased her out of the room. I slammed the door and used my most powerful spell and locked the door. 

“Hey wanna, if you still want to I mean.. we don’t have to,” Before he could go on I jumped on him knocking him down and we start kissing. I moved my hands to his waist and we pulled each other closer and kissed more passionately. Then there was a knock on the door. 

“Who is it?” I asked and we pulled apart.

“Middnight It’s Mom. Please unlock the door.” Mom said. I undid the spell and she came in. “What are you guys doing?”

“We were just kissing mom. And we were studying for the magic test tomorrow. That is all. What did Diamond tell you?” I asked sheepishly. 

“She just said that you were doing some ‘inappropriate’ things. But I am sure you were being appropriate. Well go back to what you were doing” Mom said and shut the door. We sighed and layed back on my bed. I sat on his legs and he leaned up against the wall and pulled me in. 

“So, what now. We did everything except” He said looking down. I giggled and nodded. He used his powers to lift me up and landed me at his butt. He pulled his pants down and nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

I was hesitant before starting but I started sucking on his thing and he smiled. “That’s right, keep going” He said nodding. I moved up and down. Suddenly we heard a knock on the door and we jolted up. We stopped. Maddie walked in.

“What you guys up to?” She asked and sat next to us. We looked at each other.

“Nothing really” I said smiling nervously. She looked at us suspiciously and shrugged.

“Ok. Whatever you say. Hey wanna study? I can do a quiz for you if you want,” she said getting out my magic book. I nodded and she turned to a random page and looked at it.

“Middnight. What elements will corrupt your being?” Maddie asked.

“Easy, Elements of insanity. Wait what elements. Because there are 2. Insanity or harmony?” I asked.

“Insanity is correct. Okay it’s your turn Herobrine. This is a weird question but what would do if Middnight let's say did this.” Maddie said and used her magic to pull down our pants and slammed us into each other his dick into my ass.

“Maddie! What the heck! If Mom finds out!” I said, but Herobrine stopped us.

“Middnight, this is a chance that won’t happen again let's just live the moment and enjoy it and…” He said and thrust deeper making me land on my back and him on me. Maddie got up and left, snickering. I smiled and we started kissing as he thrust deeper. I winced and made some noise.

“Are you having fun Middnight? I can go harder if you want me to. but we don’t have to.” Herobrine said. 

“Could we stop. I might… Uh you know, be pregnant….” I said blushing. He looked at me in awe.

“Wait, You're gonna have a baby?” He asked.

“No. Not yet. I don’t know if I will or not. But hope I do after school. Are you mad?” I asked guiltily. We pulled apart and put some clothes on. He shook his head.

“No. I am just happy I am gonna have a son or daughter.” Herobrine said excitedly. I smiled and laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

After dropping Herobrine off at his house, I fell asleep. I was woken up with a start by my beeping alarm clock. That clock I swear was laughing at me, as it did every single morning. Annoyed, I punched the ‘off’ button on the clock. I felt this unreasonable sense of relief and satisfaction, which made me excited for school. I fully woke up I got ready for school. Then my cell phone rang. I pressed the now blue ‘call’ button on my phone. “Updates these days,” I sighed to myself.

“Hello?” I said as I put it on speaker.

“Hey Middnight, It’s Emma. Can you drop me off tonight after school? Unless you wanna sign up for the fright squad.” Emma said on the other end.

“Sure. I would love to be on the fright squad. What time is the sign up?” I asked grabbing my phone to my ear and taking it off speaker mode. I donned in my coat.

Emma seemed surprised that I took the alternative. “Awesome. So practice is at 4:30. Herobrine could stay and watch. Our outfits are very tight so our butts will look big. What you say. You in?” She said with a small laugh. I smiled. “Well talk to you later buddy.” She added and hanged up.

When I got to school, Herobrine was waiting for me at the gates. That charm of his was irresistible! I came to him and grabbed his hand.

“Hey Middy. What’s up?” He asked as we started walking into the school. He reached behind me and put his hand on my butt. I giggled as he pinched it.

“OH!” I said blushing. “Can you stay after with me tonight?” 

“Sure. Why. Isit something… sexy?” He said with a cheeky look on his lovely face. I slapped him. “What! I was just kidding” He said laughing.

“You’re are right. The outfit anyway will be. Just wait and see” I said once again taking his hand as we went into the school. When we entered we noticed something different. The hall was empty.

“What happened?” I asked. We suddenly felt someone behind our backs and got shoved into a classroom and the door shut behind us. We turned to see all of our friends and looking at us. I looked at Herobrine.

“Hey guys, what is going on?!” I asked. They looked at each other and frowned.

“You haven't heard? There is gonna be a war! Someone told the masters that we were gonna skip school and not attend the meetings, just another act of defiance.” Ender Enderman said dissapointed. He too has a day friend. I looked on everyone’s face and saw that they were very worried.

“Don’t worry. I’ll sneak around school to see what I can find out. I won’t be caught because of that invisibility power of mine. So what do think? Should I?” I asked them. They looked hesitant. 

“Okay. But be careful some of the monsters out there can still see you when you are invisible. Like….” Emma said but stopped, scared to admit in fear of a gruesome ending.

“I know most of the teachers, and Lilly and Lizzy or Evelen.” I said. With my will, I began disappearing into nothingness. The class watched in awe as I slowly faded away into invisibility. “Good luck, Middnight” Emma and the rest said in unison, as I scuttled out of the classroom. \ 

Once in the hall I looked around to see where they had might be. As I looked through one of the windows of the staff room I saw some of the teachers. I went through the door and sat down near to door, listening carefully to what they were saying. 

“…but Mr.Nightler, Middnight is not really a threat. We just need to talk to her and….” Pedro started

“ENOUGH! I want her and I want her dead. Right now. If she gets to the day creatures we will be toast. Do you understand?!?” Mr.Nightler yelled. 

"Oh no. I better warn the others…” I thought and teleported back to my friends.

Presently, my friends saw a worried me reappearing in the classroom. “So what did you find out?” Herobrine said. I frowned.

“They want me…dead!” I stammered. My friends looked shocked.

“But they can’t! You're a princess! You’re the princess! They would get in so much trouble! I won’t let them!” Herobrine added. I looked at him with fear.Even though I knew that that was true, I did not know how to respond.

“Well then let’s get out of here before…”

“Before we catch you guys.” We turned around to see the mighty principal standing there, arms crossed, looking as if he was going to kill somebody. In defence I used my powers, grabbed Herobrine and teleported away to my house into my room. I sat down on my bed and started bawling out my tears. Herobrine came over and sat next to me and pulled me closer and put his head on mine.

“Herobrine… What... What are we gonna do? We are wanted… Just.. Kill me. Kill me right fucking now! I want this to end. If I am dead... well, I can’t really die. I am immortal. So why am I worried? My friends will die because of me. We have to go back. But I know what will make me happy. Sex. That will make my day… Herobrine, would you do it for me?” I asked and winked. He smiled and we stripped down. Just as we started my mom came in. We looked up and blushed.

“MOM! What… What the hell! Get the hell out of here. Why are you in here.

“Sweetie i just…” Mom said “I just wanted to make sure you were ok.” I shook my head and pointed her out. She frowned and left.

”Now can we start babe?” Herobrine said. I nodded and we started. As Herobrine moved up and down I moaned and then I felt a sharp pain my ass. Herobrine was poking me with his powers. I hit him and he stopped. He smiled his little evil smile and kissed me .I blushed and jolted back in surprise. He laughed and I moved down very hard and he winced.

“Take that Herobrine” I giggled. He rolled his eyes and we continued. After a few we stopped. He looked down and I got the hint.

“Really. You want to do oral again?” I asked. He nodded and smiled. I sighed and got off him. Then I noticed something red down on my sheet. As I looked closer I realized it was blood. That red stuff, bold and bright. And I knew the blood was from me. I screamed and hurled myself off the bed and ran to the bathroom. Herobrine was right behind me. Before he could get into the bathroom I slammed the door and sat on the toilet and a tear ran down my face.

“what is going on. Did we really have too much sex? Or did I cut myself by accident?” I thought and then I realized it must be we had too much sex.

“Middy? Baby are you okay. Can I come in?” Herobrine said worried. I said yeah and he came in and saw the puddle of blood around me.

“Herobrine” I said crying. He helped me up and we cleaned it and went to my room and we got dressed. Just then my mom walked in again. She saw the blood on the sheets and instantly glared at Herobrine. 

“Hey! You! What did you do to my daughter Herobrine?” Mom said angrily.

“Mom…. Uh Please don’t send him out… OH Shit! Fucking shit... I umm bye” I said and went to the bathroom. I could hear mom screaming and Herobrine trying to reason with her. Then the bathroom door slowly opened and Herobrine came in. I saw that my mom hit him in the face. I got up and kissed and started sucking his neck. He pulled me in and we held the kiss. Then we started falling and he started to take off my shirt. Then slowly my pinkie pie bra was exposed to him and he placed his dick through the crack and swiftly gave me a blow job, all those juices welling up in my mouth. I did not know how to respond. 

“Ya baby do you like that?” Herobrine said. He moans a little and I blush. Just then we hear the door open.

My Mom saw the stuff in my mouth and Herobrine. “Just wow… Are you actually fucking kidding me Herobrine?” We both turn to see my mom standing furiously in the doorway. “Having a laugh, HUH?”

“Mom, its not what it looks like! We are just joking around…” I said looking down nervously, shaking with cold sweat. Mom just looked at us in deep shame - that scary look in her eyes I’ll never forget.

“I thought I raised you well. I give up.” She said sadly and in shame, she left.

“Ẅell now that she is gone shall we go on my dear” Herobrine asked, smirking. Parents don’t matter anyway, they just want you to be their slaves, right? I just rolled my eyes in ignorance. He just smiled lovingly, as if I was the one, and we continued to do what we were doing. After an hour of sausages, ‘milk’ and pleasure, we had stopped and rested. My mouth tasted like his fricken dick - it tasted so good! I bet my mom would be jealous if she had a try of it… I don’t think she can cook that well. Regardless, I decided to wash it out. Walking along the corridor, I caught a glimpse of my mom, looking at me right in the eye, giving me a piece of her mind. I kind of felt sorry for her for a moment; she brought me up with blood, sweat and tears - only to find out that I was sucking dicks. But love… it’s a potion… can’t resist it. 

While I was washing my mouth out, I felt something under my head, smooth and moist. It turned out that Herobrine came up behind me and starts kissing my neck. A chill went down my spike that made my powers react accidentally. A large, quick ball of energy came out from within me, and pounced onto him. “Owww!” He screamed as he jumped back.

“Opps! Sorry Herobrine! Are you okay” I said and turned around looked at his face worriedly. His hair was standing on its end. I smiled and started to play with his hair. “Einstein!”

¨Baby stop it! It hurts my head” He said, forcing a smile on his face. I knew he liked it a little. Unexpectedly, he quickly pulled me and started sucking my G-spot. I blushed a furious bright red and my cheeks felt hot. Moving in closer he used his knee and backed me into the wall. Opening my glorious wings, I tried to protect my back so sore from Herobrine already. “This is gonna be great!” I said to myself.


	15. Chapter 15

After yet another lovely time with Herobrine, we decided to apologise to my mom for everything we did. “Mom, look, we're… we're sorry for what we've done!” I said pleadingly. She sighed and gave a weak smile.

“It’s fine Middnight. I forgive you. You are 18 and you are officially an adult. But next time, put this on the door” mom as she handed me something rather peculiar. When I looked, I found out that she handed me a sign saying “ Please do not disturb we are busy having a good time”

“Thank you mommy?!?” I said in confusion. I kinda had no idea what it was.

“Yeah….um thanks i guess…” Herobrine said. My mom smiled and went on her way in a weird way. I just smiled and rolled my eyes in ‘what in the stinken-but-beautiful-word’ way.

~Later~

“Hey I have a good idea” Herobrine said. “We should go to Pinkie Pie’s house for a party! Would that be fun?”

“Yeah! Sure that sounds like a good way to waste time other than having sex of course” I said with a small laugh.

“He he yeah” Herobrine chuckled. Then he got this look in his pure white eyes that made me smile.

“Herobrine, are you thinking what I am thinking? You can bring….. If you want. But if not, I am totally fine with that. But… Please can we?!?” I practically begged. Of course he loved it when I beg to have sex.

“Sure. But wanna do it without, it would be much easier.” He says and starts messing with my hair. I smaked his hand and he smiled. I rolled my bright blue eyes and smiled.

“Sure, But I am gonna call Pinkie to make sure it’s okay for us to come over. She might just throw a party just for the fun of it.” I said taking out my blue IPhone 6. I dialed her number and it started to ring.

“HELLLLOOOOO????” Pinkie said on the other said.

“Hey Pinkie It’s Middnight. Can Herobrine and I come over” I asked and smiled at Herobrine.

“SUUURE! I will throw a party for because of it. You want the room you had before…” Pinkie asked in her hyper voice.

“Yeah, sure. So see you later Pinkie pie.” I said and hung up.

“So what did she say?” Herobrine asked.

“She said we get our room for the first party. Let’s go get our bags and head over there.” I said and we got our bags and left.


	16. Chapter 16

When we arrived at the Sugar Cube Corner we noticed the lights were off. We looked at each other in confusion. Slowly, we opened the pink door in front of us, unaware of what might be behind it. What might be lurking in the darkness. What might be on trying to kill us, after seeing the sheer frustration in Mr Nightler. We walked in and the lights flashed on.

“SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIDDNIGHT!” Everyone said at the same time. My jaw fell open in awe as I looked around the brightly lit room and saw a poster of me with ‘Happy Birthday Middnightbella Raven’ on it.

“Wow guys! A birthday party? For me? Thank you!” I said flying up to get a good look at all the party decor. There was dark blue party streamer, blue balloons and other fun things to do.

“Are you surprised?” Applejack said with that country accent of hers.

“Yeah! This is amazing” I said and smiled. I started to jump up and down. Herobrine just smiled and grabbed me by the waist. “Wanna?…” 

“Let’s have some fun with our friends first before we do that okay?” I asked/ told him sternly. He just smiled and nodded. 

“This is a present from all of us, I hope you like it, OPEN IT OPEN IT OPEN IT!!!” Pinkie said excitedly, handing me a big box. The ponies awaited for me to open it. I opened it and it was some condoms. I blushed and Herobrine did also. My friends both day and night smiled and started to laugh. I rolled my eyes and hid behind Herobrine embarrassed as hell. 

“Middnight it’s nothing to be embarrassed about...we should be thankful that we now have a better way to protect ourselves” Herobrine said. I nodded but still his behind him. My friend Skella came behind Herobrine and lead me out.

“No no no come on don’t hide all night behind your lover” Skella said. I gave a weak smile and stood up tall. Herobrine took my hand and lead me to the couch. As more people gave me gifts they were more like baby things and sex stuff. And the more I saw them I blushed even more. And the more Herobrine saw the more he sat closer and held me closer to him the more we blushed. And after all of the gifts we headed up to our room.

 

“So Middy? You want to use all these new sex toys and sex things now?” He asked. I blushed and he grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me tight to him. I tried to pull away from him but his grip was very tight. 

”Come on babe please do it for me” Herobrine said , while giving me the biggest eyes ever. I tried to look away but knowing I could not escape. So I pushed him on the bed and started to suck his G-spot. He smiled and moaned when I hit his sensitive spot. Then he used his powers and pull our clothes and shoved his dick in my ass and pushed hard. 

“Oh! Herobrine! Carfull! Remember last time we did a hard sex. I bled very bad. So softer if you……” I started but he cut me off by sucking my G-Spot hard. I moaned a little and I know it hurt but it also felt so good at the same time. I closed my eyes to enjoy being alone with Herobrine. The way his dick feels in my ass, his mouth on my neck. I wish it won’t end. I open my eyes when I felt he stopped.

 

“Hey Middy? Let’s stop. It’s getting late and we should be rested for in the morning. I have a surprize for you. But you won’t get it unless we sleep okay?” He said with a smile. I nodded and we got our PJ’s on. Mine were baby blue and his black. We got into bed and I fell asleep on him.


End file.
